Betrayal of Chaos
by ProudCanadianGal101
Summary: Percy has known Chaos since he was four years old. He's helped Chaos plan to get rid of the Olympians since he was ten. Will he be able to do his job of pretending to be sided with the Olympians, or will he give himself away. Who knows who's on the side of Chaos, or the Olympians? When will the war strike, and who'll win? Perlia (sorry love it XD) POLL on profile!
1. Prologue

**I know I should be working on my other fic (for a different fandom) but this came to me and I couldn't stop! I'm itching to write more, but I want to post this first!**

 **I know it's so short, but this is just the prologue! I am currently writing chapter three, so if you enjoy I will post chapter one when I'm done chapter three...**

 **I know this may seem like a Chaos fic plot, but it isn't! I wanted to make Percy an evil mastermind, I just borrowed some things from the Chaos fic plot... it'll hopefully be unique plot wise, but maybe not... who knows... I'm trying!**

 **Don't own PJO!**

A young boy rubbed his eyes that were starting to tear up. He was lost. He didn't know where he was, or where anyone was.

It looked as if he was in space. It was black with small dots all over the place, like stars.

"Hello little one." The boy heard a calming voice call out to him.

"H-Hello." The young boy stuttered out.

"Who are you?" The calming voice asked.

"Percy." The young boy muttered out.

"Well, Percy, you look lost. I amight Chaos, creator of the universe, by the way." The calming voice introduced itself.

"I wanna go home!" Percy sniffed.

"I'll take you home if you promise to help me when I need you." Chaos whispered in Percy's ear.

"I promise." Percy promised, wanting to go home.

I will take you home now, Perseus Jackson."

 **Words: 138**

 **Sorry it's so short! I promise it'll get longer soon!**


	2. Chapter One

**Hey! I had a fun week, what about you guys? If your wondering this will be updated every Sunday... once I'm done this I'll update this twice a week! Don't expect it to be done anytime soon, this will, if everything goes to plan, have 30-50ish chapters... I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Don't own PJO!**

"Where am I?" An older Percy asked.

"Do you remember me?" A voice asked Percy. He thought for a moment, and shook his head no.

"I am Chaos, and I helped you go to your mother three years ago." A vision went through his head. He remembered.

"Yes I do Chaos... but why are you here?" Percy asked, confused to what was going on.

"You are to fulfill your promise." Chaos told the demigod.

"Why now? I'm only seven." Percy wants to, but he is too young for most things.

"It's nothing big. I just want to teach you, is all." Chaos laughed at Percy's curiosity.

"But I'm in grade two, I have a teacher to teach me, and my mom!" Percy exclaimed, trying to tell Chaos that he learns enough already.

"I shall teach you the truth about the universe. I shall train you to be a hero much better than Hercules!" Chaos explained to Percy, already starting to view the boy as a son.

"When, Chaos? And what will I tell my mom?" Percy asked exited.

"For your first question, in your dreams. As for your second, I would rather you to tell your mother. It'll be our little secret." Chaos curt off Percy before he could talk.

"When does it start?" Percy wondered, wanting to start as soon as possible.

"Next time you fall asleep." Chaos told Percy knowing he'll like that.

"How can I trust you, Chaos?" Percy asked, wondering what the creators response will be.

"I'll give you something as proof." A snap rang around where they were, and a ring appeared on Percy's middle finger.

It was black with white diamonds all around it. "It will grow as you age."

"Thank you Chaos!" Percy smiled in a random direction.

"Your welcome. Now it's time for you to wake up."

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Percy woke up with a start. He was starting grade two the next day, and he had that weird dream again. Percy felt something on his finger. It was a ring.

A black ring with white diamonds on his middle finger.

 **Word count: 355**

 **Thanks to everyone who followed or faved this! You all have a special place in my heart! My reviewers also have a special place in my heart!**

 **(This is where I reply to reviews who didn't log in/don't have an account)**

 **FrostAndSnow: Thanks for the review, and the support, even if you didn't log in. Its really kind of you! And about the word count, it's a personal thing for me. I want to personally know how long my chapters are for this story. All my other stories don't have it because I'm not as dedicated to them as this one. I am dedicated to them, it's just hard to explain... (though I do other weird things with those...)**


	3. Chapter Two

**Hey people! I had an... interesting week... on Monday I almost got hit by a car... on Friday a police officer came to my house... both are long stories... I don't wanna talk about any of them...**

 **Anyways! Here's the next chapter! From here on out until the end, it'll move by fast! I know, and I might (no promises) do some other series that are basicly** **the books, but rewritten to the AU... if I do, and I hope I do, they will contain some things that aren't in this, and might contribute to the plot later... This is just glossing over the 10 books of PJO and HoO... no ToA... haven't read it yet, and the series isn't complete yet...**

 **I'm thinking about making this into a trilogy... does that sound good? I have a poll on my profile. The poll will be there until this is mostly done... You'll have plenty of time to vote!**

 **I don't own PJO!**

Over the next few years Percy learnt a lot from Chaos, whom he saw as a father. Chaos gladly accepted the title.

Out of the many shocks he learnt from Chaos, the biggest is that Greek gods were real, and he was the son of one of them.

When Percy was ten he pledged himself to follow Chaos' orders, and his only. Once he fully pledged himself to Chaos, they could communicate with each her whenever they wanted. That came I handy two years later.

Two years later he was I grade six. Grade six was when he met the satyr who was to bring him to Camp Half-Blox. A camp for demigods, such as himself.

' _Percy remember to listen to me, other wise we cannot beat them, alright?_ ' Chaos' voice sounded in Percy's head.

' _Of course, I would kill my mother if you told me to.'_ Percy blinked in response.

"Hello I'm Mr. Stinger, your Latin teacher." An old looking guy walked in. Percy sighed. He hates Latin, why did his mom sign him up or Latin?

' _Your mother wants you to be more connected to your Greek side.'_ Chaos replied to the troubled twelve year old.

' _Latin_ _is Roman, not Greek.'_ Percy came back, Chaos didn't reply.

Percy played with his ring as the teacher did roll call. Not to long ago did Percy learn that the ring was made out of Chaos Stone, and Chaos Gems. Rare, powerful things that only Chaos himself knows where to find them.

"Perseus Jackson. " Mr. Stinger called out. Percy looked up and raised his hand.

"Here Mr. Stinger." Percy said, not wanting go draw attention to himself.

' _You see the scrawny kid beside you?_ ' Chaos asked Percy, who looked in the corner of bus eye to see the satyr.

' _You mean the satyr, correct?_ ' Percy asked, a, ready knowing the answer.

' _Yes, him. He's your roommate you know. Introduced himself to you this morning. Anyways, I would like you to talk and befriend him sometime soon._ ' Percy heard Chaos tell him. ' _His name is Grover, in case you forgot.'_

' _I_ _didn't forget_.' Percy lied to his boss. ' _I'll talk to hime now.'_

"Hey, your name's Grover, right?" Percy asked, hiding the fact he doesn't want to talk to anyone.

"Yes, but I'm waiting for my name to be called Percy." Grover relied.

"Don't worry Mr. Stinger's only at the 'M's, and like two thirds of the class is after 'N'." Percy tried to reassure Grover. He was surprised that it sounded genuine.

"Do you want to hang out at lunch?" Percy asked his unwanted future friend.

"Sure"

 **Words: 449**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Mercy: Thanks for the review! If you don't know already, this is updated weekly... I will not change that until I'm done, or cannot update... Also the first few chapters are usually where the story has the most potential! I've read a few books where the first few chapters showed amazing potential, but then I was disappointed in the end...**


	4. Chapter Three

**hello! I hope you enjoy the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Just a warning! It will move fast until the books are done being rewritten by me in this AU!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO!**

The school year went by pretty easily, in Percy's opinion. There were two major teacher changes. Mr. Stinger was replaced by Mr. Brunner(Chiron the Centaur), and Mr. Williams was replaced by Mrs. DoddsAlec to the Fury). On one of the last days of school, something happened which caused him to kill his math teacher Mrs. Dodds. Percy wondered what was stolen and why Hades cared.

The rest of the year was uneventful. He got kicked out, again. Got 'humiliated' in front of his Latin class. He almost left the school in a fit of anger.

The reason for the anger? School ends the next day, and peck finds it annoying he has to act like an idiot. In addition, he has to go to Camp Half-Blood that summer.

Once school was finished, Percy sat in the back of a Greyhound bus that was taking him home to New York. Percy looked out the window and felt someone sit beside him. Without looking he knew it was Grover.

Percy looked beige him and saw Grover staring right at him. "Hey Grover, it's a supreme to see you here!" Percy grinned, knowing how to act around the satyr without Chaos guiding him.

"Hey Percy," Grover replied nervously, looking around. Once the bus moved, Grover sighed and relaxed.

"Anything wrong?" Percy asked Grover, already knowing the answer. Percy internally sighed, hating this persona.

"It's nothing." Grover replied quickly. Grover then gave Percy a card with a font that Percy couldn't read even if he didn't have dyslexia.

"What's this?" Percy asked pretending to read it. He already knows what it said, from Chaos telling him warning the previous year.

"If you want to contact me during the summer or need help." Grover explained without giving anything away.

"Why would I want to contact you?" Percy's true personality came out by mistake. Percy wanted to a policies, not to Grover. Grover is cool, but he is on the enemy side. He wants to apologize to Chaos for almost blowing his cover.

' _It's okay Percy. Apologize to Grover so he doesn't get suspicious._ ' Percy heard Chaos in his head.

"Look, man, I'm sorry, it's just..." Percy couldn't think of a good excuse. He's glad the bus broke down when it did.

The duo walked off the bus in an awkward silence. Percy looked across the street and saw three old ladies knitting. He knew right away they were the Fates.

"Hey Grover, I wonder who'll fit those socks?" Percy wondered idioticly, knowing what they're for.

"Let's get back on the bus." Grover suggested. Percy knew why he wanted Percy to but he played the unknown demigod everyone thinks he is.

"It's like 50 degrees hotter in there." Percy complained, wanting to go in there. Percy doesn't like the Fates. Everyone fears the Fates. If anyone were to know who was working with Chaos, it'll be the Fates.

"Can we please go in?" Grover begged Percy who thought for a moment. He doesn't know what the Percy persona would do.

' _Stay outside until the bus is fixed. I'll send a breeze your way._ ' Chaos told Percy, who nearly smiled when he felt a breeze.

"There's now a breeze Grover! Can't we stay outside until the bus is fixed." Percy stubbornly tried to convince Grover. He knew Grover won't be convinced. "Why don't you go in there and be baked to death then?"

Before Grover could respond, Percy saw the Fates cut the yarn of the socks. Once it was cut, the bus started working again. Everyone except Grover cheered. Once everyone was on the bus, Percy looked out the window and didn't see the Fates. He decided to ignore that.

"Percy do you promise to let me walk you home?" Grover asked Percy. Percy almost said no out of habit, but changed the words.

"Sure, if it makes you felt better." Percy sighed. He closed his eyes when he heard Grover mutter something about grade six. Before he knew ithe was asleep

"Hello?" Percy called out expecting to hear Chaos reply. Instead he saw a girl just older than him. She was the most beautiful person he has ever seen.

"Hello Perseus Jackson. I am Thalia, daughter of Chaos. I am here to talk to you since father cannot." The girl, Thalia, said without changing her facial emotion.

"What do you want to talk to me about?" Percy asked, wondering why Chaos couldn't come himself.

"I am to talk to you about Camp Half-Blood. As you know, you will go there this summer, but there are a few people there in our side. I shall tel you only one. Luke Castellan, son of Hermes, is working for father. Luke Castellan knows you are working for father. Don't trust anyone unless father, Luke, or I tell you otherwise." Thalia told Percy. He blinked a few times, trying to absorb all the information he just got.

"Thalia, wha-" Percy started, but was cut off by Thalia.

"The satyr is waking you. Wake up and ditch him." Thalia said as everything was filed with light.

"Percy, we're here." Percy heard Grover shake him awake.

"Where are we?" Percy rubbed his eyes stupidly.

"We're in New York." Grover said as if it were obvious. Percy internally groaned, trying to think of a way to ditch Grover.

 **Words: 919**


	5. I'm sorry

I'm sorry to do this to you! But I cannot update this Sunday, so instead I'll update next! Its just I had a busy week, and next week is my last week of school, and I'm really stressed right now, and stuck on chapter six! Thankfully I have a plan in what to do, but I ki DA want to get to chapter 10 before I update, but hopefully I can get to that...

I hope you understand, and once again I'm sorry!


End file.
